


Heated Consummation (OMS)

by Gimmemore



Series: The Feisty, Frisky Fireplace Fics [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fireplaces, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Telepathic Bond, Vulcan Bond, and the naughty things that happen in front of them, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: On vacation in Idaho, Jim and Spock find some time to relax, though the cold winter is a bit of a nuisance.  But they know exactly how to relax and stay warm.  They're no longer novices, after all.





	Heated Consummation (OMS)

**Author's Note:**

> From an autumn one-word prompt list. I chose: fireplace
> 
> Special thanks to AnnaKnitsSpock for her wonderful translations into Vulcan! See the end notes for what they’re saying in English.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Jim knew it had taken him a bit longer than normal to feed the horses, make his rounds, and grab another armful of firewood for the porch.  Trudging through the snow with his arms full was definitely harder than it used to be.  It served as another reminder of the relentless march of time and his ever-increasing age in a body that’d fought numerous battles to remain here.

He made it to the porch of his uncle’s old cabin, dropped the firewood into its place, and made it inside, chilled, but invigorated.  He turned and shut the door, his heart skipping a beat at what he found awaiting him.

Spock lay sprawled in front of the fireplace, arms over his head and legs stretched out, napping.  It was a cute little quirk Spock hadn’t done in years.  He found himself smiling at fond memories made in front of several fireplaces over the years and wondering if the quirk was inherent in all Vulcans, or just his particular one.  Perhaps it was partially due to Spock getting used to snuggling in bed, curled against Jim’s inefficient human heat (as Spock had so often reminded him of).  He knew Spock’s body could handle the cold, but he didn’t prefer it.

Jim employed a bit of stealth, removing his winter gear and shoes quietly so that he could get closer to Spock without waking him.  He wanted a few moments to simply look at his husband in the glow of the dancing firelight.  These were some of his best memories; the tranquil moments, Spock asleep, relaxed, at peace.  In their careers, those moments had been few and far between, so each one was a cherished gift.

He maneuvered himself, laying down on his side, hand propping up his head, as he beheld his spouse.  Long, dark lashes almost touched chiseled cheekbones and sleek, black hair, now generously dusted with grey, glimmered in the firelight.  Pink lips were parted, the barest hint of breath brushing across them, while a firm body lay mostly hidden, concealed beneath a Vulcan robe.  There was one part though that peeked through; the smallest hint of a muscled thigh.  Though every part of his husband was adored, Jim had a special affinity for legs.  He was a fortunate man.  Spock had the most gorgeous, long legs.

It wasn’t long before all the admiring triggered a dull ache in his groin, and he wondered if they might create yet another memory; quench an internal fire in front of a literal one.  Using his free hand, he moved the robe ever so slightly, exposing more of Spock’s thigh and knee.  With the barest touch, he stroked gentle circles on naked, olive skin.  When Spock made no indication of waking, Jim continued, tracing patterns into skin further up and still hidden by the robe, moving to the sensitive crease between leg and groin, and then drawing up and over his hipbone.

Jim knew the exact moment Spock awakened.  Their bond buzzed, like the small, almost-imperceptible static hum of an electronic device, before going quiet.  And though he was no touch telepath, he could sense the undercurrent of energy flowing and exchanging between them everywhere his fingers touched; the live wire of their thoughts and feelings made real.

Jim continued his ministrations, but Spock did not move, nor even twitch a muscle.  Jim grinned wide.  Ah, so it was to be this game.  One of their favorites.  To see how long Spock’s vaunted control could last against Jim’s attentions.  He readily accepted the challenge.  He would give it his all, as he always did with every challenge he faced.  And they would both be winners in the end.

His hand traveled up, undoing each tie in the meditation robe, until it fell open.  Pushing it aside, he bared Spock’s stomach and chest and shoulders to his gaze, along with fully exposing his legs and cock.  Jim shifted, sitting up, so he could appreciate the full expanse of Vulcan skin that lay before him.  Leaning in, he dropped soft kisses along an angular jaw, and down along the strong column of Spock’s neck, nipping a few playful bites on the way.  Collarbone and bare shoulders received the same treatment.  He dragged his hand through coarse salt-and-pepper chest hair to gently tweak a nipple, while he ghosted a warm breath across the other.

He looked up.  Though most other people would miss it, he saw the minute changes in Spock.  Lips were parted wider, cheeks and ears were flushed darker, and though a Vulcan’s normal heartrate was rapid, Spock’s was distinctly elevated.  But still, he gave away nothing concrete, maintaining his feigned restful pose.  So, Jim decided it was time to ‘up-the-ante.’

He positioned himself, one hand at Spock’s side, the other between his legs, so he could begin a path down Spock’s torso, following the dark trail to his prize.  Licking and sucking and nipping, he went along, down to that soft line where the lower stomach transitions into the groin.  He tongued the sensitive skin, swirling and pressing, then sucking hard enough to mark pristine skin.  He traveled inward, towards a rapidly thickening and growing double-ridged cock.  He blew a heated breath across it, watching as it swelled.  Staying a hairsbreadth away, Jim teased and taunted, until Spock was erect and full.

He stole a glance, observing Spock one last time.  The tension in Spock’s body was palpable; he was close to breaking.  And Jim knew exactly what would throw him over the edge.  Throughout their lives, there was nothing he enjoyed more than learning what turned his husband on.  And there was one particular kink in his arsenal that enflamed his Vulcan, setting fire to his need: talking dirty.  And doing it in Spock’s native tongue?  That made it even filthier.

“ _Ma tu lok e’tum, ashayam.  Saudau ish-veh ruhm weh-rom vikuval be’brular t’nash-veh_ ,” he intoned in a husky rumble as he grasped Spock’s length and swallowed it down, hitting the back of his throat in a single go.

Spock’s control shattered.  He bucked up off the ground, hips arching up, and fingers gripped his skull, tangling in the short curls.  Jim peeked over to see dark eyes burning with intensity.

With a smile of triumph and a playful wag of his brow, Jim returned to his task.  He sucked, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down on his husband’s cock.  He ran his tongue over and around double ridges and tongued the slit.  A drop of precum hit his tongue, tingling his taste buds.  He loved Spock’s unique flavor; a spicy-sweet prickling heat, like too much cinnamon zinging along your palate.  He was unrelenting in his dedication, continuing until Spock trembled, shaking with need.  Humming his approval, he took him deep, hitting the back of his throat once more before pulling off with a ‘pop.’  Spock groaned deep in displeasure.

“I know, babe,” he sympathized, “just gimme a second.”  He tugged at Spock’s hands, disengaging them from his hair.  He stood, shucking his clothes in haste, tossing them to land wherever they may.  He then laid down next to Spock, on his back, facing the opposite direction so that his head was almost even with Spock’s hips and his feet past his head.  Tapping Spock’s leg, he murmured, “Take off your robe and come here.  Over me.”

Desire spiked within the bond, like a gauge pegging in an overload warning.  “ _Jim_.”

“Trust me.”  It took a few moments, but Spock did as he wanted, casting off his robe and then straddling him, supple legs landing on either side of his head leaving a weeping, verdant cock mere inches from his mouth.  He ran his hands in loving, lingering strokes along thighs tight with anticipation.  “Lean forward.  On your hands and knees.”

The bond throbbed with eagerness as Spock once again did as he asked.  Jim adjusted, scooting up just a bit, so that the angle would be perfect before gently palming Spock’s cock, bringing it to his mouth to lick the underside in one long swipe of his tongue.  He sucked and played for a bit until Spock was back to full hardness and secreting copious amounts of his natural lube.

Though Spock attempted to reciprocate --- kissing, licking, and sucking on Jim’s cock --- he stood no chance of being able to concentrate when Jim moved on to the next part of his plan.  He pulled off for a brief moment and shoved two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them.  With his other hand, he grasped firm to Spock’s hip, pulling downward, while he pushed commands through the bond.  _Use me.  Use my mouth.  Take your pleasure._

“ _Jiiiiim_ ,” Spock whined, quivering as goosebumps pricked along his darkening olive skin.

As Spock’s hip lowered, seeking to stuff his mouth full, he sought out Spock’s entrance with his spit-slicked fingers.  He opened wide, relaxing his throat as Spock began small, gentle thrusts into his mouth.  At the same time, he pushed one wet finger into Spock’s tight heat.  Spock keened.  It wasn’t long before he slipped a second finger into Spock, opening him wider, fucking him in the same rhythm as the cock in his mouth.

Spock couldn’t decide where to go; deeper into Jim’s mouth, or deeper onto Jim’s fingers.  Jim found that spongey rise inside Spock and pressed a firm stroke across it.  Spock gasped, the bond sparking.  His cock swelled in Jim’s mouth, getting thicker and harder, his thrusts becoming deeper and more urgent.

Jim knew he was close.  He pushed a singular thought across the bond: _Come for me_.  Spock moaned, the rhythmic pumping of his hips strengthening, causing Jim to suck a deep breath through his nose as Spock fucked into his mouth, over and over, a dozen times, before Spock tensed, crying out as hips stuttered, and he spilled deep in Jim’s mouth.  Jim swallowed, taking it all.  His fingers were immobilized by the clench of Spock’s internal muscles, the pads held tight against his now-firm prostate.

Once the last shudder from Spock’s orgasm faded, he withdrew his fingers and tapped Spock’s hip.  Spock lifted and Jim turned his head, taking a deep breath when Spock’s cock pulled free.  Spock’s forehead rested against his right thigh, pants of hot air brushing across his skin, tickling the hair.

Rubbing his hands along the thighs still straddling him, he asked, “How you feeling?”

The quiet reply, “I am……well,” was mouthed into his skin.

Jim chuckled.  He might have tripped a few circuits on his Vulcan, but he wasn’t done yet.  He learned a while back that, unlike humans, Vulcans grew more sexually virile as they aged.  This had meant a bit of a change in their sexual dynamic as they grew older.  Spock could now have multiple orgasms with very little recovery time.  It was something Jim enjoyed exploring; to see how many times he could make Spock come before he became too oversensitive, or before Jim’s need gave way to indulgence.  Another bonus was the enlargement of Spock’s prostate; not a warning sign as in humans, but a mark of virility.  And of course, with it came stronger orgasms and copious releases.  Jim was game for it all.  And since their game had multiple rounds, he needed to move and start round two.

“I’m gonna move out from underneath you now, but I want you to stay on your hands and knees.”  He stroked along thighs once more in encouragement before he moved, disengaging himself and shimmying out.  Spock did as he asked, though his arms collapsed, and he rested his head on his own forearm once Jim’s legs weren’t in the way.  Jim got up on his knees, shuffling around behind Spock to admire the view.  He sat back on his haunches and _looked_.

Spock’s ass was perched high, thrust upward by the lowering of his upper body, and legs were spread, a mostly soft, wet cock hanging between them.  His eyes travelled further up to the verdant, puckered ring still glistening from his earlier attentions.  Jim cocked a smug grin.  He knew exactly how he was going to get a second orgasm out of Spock.

He scooted forward, settling himself between miles of long legs, running his hands in affectionate strokes up and down them, then higher, feeling bands of muscles flex under his hands as they ran over his ass and then along either side of Spock’s spine.  Pressing into heated, pliant flesh, he dragged his fingers back down, stopping at those little dimples above his ass where Spock’s chenesi were, and fondled the spots with round, circular strokes of his thumb.  His husband sucked in a sharp breath and shivered.

“Ready for round two?”  The gentle grunt he heard might not have been a resounding, verbal yes, but he took it for the consent it was, though he added just in case, “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

And with that, he brought his hands down to spread Spock’s ass cheeks and laid a flat, wide stripe from his perineum, over his hole, and all the way up to the little nubbed end of his tailbone, giving the sensitive divot there a hard suck.  Spock jolted, unprepared.  Jim kneaded firm buttocks as he licked and sucked his way back down to that circle of dark green, diving in with relish to eat out his husband.  Spock had the same spiced taste here, too, only richer, earthier, muskier. 

He kept at it until Spock was forcefully backing into him, adding one and then two fingers, to join his tongue, ratcheting up Spock’s desire into a flame that blazed like the one beside them.  Again, he found that spot of pleasure inside, rubbing it until Spock begged him, “Please, Jim.  I need more.”

He hummed against Spock’s entrance in acknowledgment of his husband’s plea.  Without missing a beat, he took his free hand, moving it between Spock’s legs to grasp his glistening cock.  Twisting his wrist, he worked his husband until Spock shook, his whole body quavering with the need for release.  Jim intensified the strokes of his hand and his tongue while he added a third finger into Spock’s channel, working them all together in a punishing rhythm that quickly sent Spock over the edge.

White stripes flew over Jim’s fingers onto the rug.  Inner muscles clenched around his fingers, squeezing them tight.  Spock’s outer ring fluttered against Jim’s lips and tongue.  When the last tremor subsided, Jim released his cock and withdrew his fingers, giving tender kisses along Spock’s blushed bottom to soothe the loss.  Spock crumpled to the floor, satiated.

Jim couldn’t help himself as he teased, “How you doing, babe?”

A small purr reached his ears, together with a quiet wave of satisfaction across the bond.  Though it was quickly followed by admonishment.

“I know, I know.  I’m going to.”  He patted one leg again.  “Roll over so I can see you.”

Spock turned, albeit slowly, and Jim couldn’t help his lopsided, adoring smile.  Normally perfect hair was disheveled, pink lips were swollen, gnawed and bitten in the throes of pleasure, and olive skin glowed, the firelight enhancing the blushes of deep green.

“Gods, Spock,” Jim breathed in awe.  “You are gorgeous.”

Spock huffed in exasperated disbelief.  He always did.  Jim knew Spock doubted his own beauty, even after all these years.  Jim knew it was partly due to the consequences of being the first Vulcan-Human hybrid and feeling like an outcast for so long, never wholly accepted by either culture.  So, Jim made sure to mention how beautiful he was every chance he got.  Spock may never believe it, but that didn’t make it any less true.  He was gorgeous inside and out.  And Jim thanked the universe for every day he got to spend with this special, unique, and wonderful being.

Another insistent push across the bond interrupted his inner reflections as Spock moaned an emphatic, “Jim _…Adun._ ”

“Okay, okay,” he soothed.  “I’ve got you.”  Jim crawled back between Spock’s legs and palmed his own cock, shivering from the oversensitivity.  He murmured, “Hold yourself open for me.”  Spock complied, grabbing his legs behind his knees, spreading himself for Jim.  Gods, how he loved him.  “Do you need more lu—”

“Negative,” Spock ground out, voice raspy and rough.  “I need you inside me.  Now.”

They had both waited long enough, so Jim scooted the last several inches, lined up his cock and pressed against Spock’s spit-slicked hole.  He watched, captivated, as his cock was swallowed with ease.  Still, Spock was tight.  His inner walls held firm against Jim, the friction so divine that he faltered, his peak rushing at him, imminent.  He quickly gripped the base of his cock to quell the looming orgasm that threatened.

“Sorry, babe,” he apologized.  “Gimme a second.  Been a little too much stimulation.”  He took a few moments to breathe deep, calming his body before starting again.  Releasing himself, Jim resumed pushing into his husband at a slow and measured pace.  Spock took him all in one steady, excruciatingly long thrust.  When their pelvises finally met, Jim sighed, “Fuck, Spock.  You did so well.  You’re always so good for me.”

Spock quivered, the praise blushing his skin.  Jim maneuvered, laying himself on top of Spock.  Spock adjusted too, wrapping his legs and arms around him, surrounding him, holding him.  The million points of contact between them crackled, electrified.

They finally kissed; lips and tongues meeting and tasting each other.  Reveling in their closeness, they tightened around each other, as if they could merge into one body, the same as they had become merged within their minds and hearts so long ago.  With mouths pressed together and tongues intertwined, Jim gave a sharp, pointed thrust.  They gasped in unison, stealing each other’s breath.  He thrust again, and again, and again, fueling their desire, stoking it into raging fire, full of searing heat burning them inside and out.  Spock’s cock, trapped between their bellies, coated them with slickness with every thrust.

They clung to each other, the world narrowing to simply Jim and Spock.  Jim pulled back to gaze into molten depths and found pools full of endless adoration and love.  His gut clenched, the unwavering regard of his husband, his love, his soul, hurtling him into the awaiting abyss.

“I’m close,” Jim panted.  “Don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

“Then do not,” Spock replied, bringing his hand to tenderly stroke his face, placing fingers along psi points.  “Come for me, James.  Show me.”  Spock’s pupils darkened and widened further, and when he spoke, his timbre, deep and rough, vibrated along Jim’s nerves, igniting the final match that sent Jim over the edge.  “Fill me.”

His world exploded, becoming nothing but overwhelming sensations.  His body tensed, every muscle pulling taut.  Shouting out his pleasure, he filled his husband with pulse after pulse of his release.  Sharing in the intensity of Jim’s orgasm, Spock came, constricting around him, muscles fluttering and clenching, walls massaging his cock, as their stomachs were soaked in wet heat.

Jim collapsed, muscles no longer able to hold him, smothering Spock in the full weight of his body.  He pecked tender kisses to Spock’s neck in affection; it was the best he could manage at the moment.  Neither of them moved for many minutes afterwards, both sated and drained from their lovemaking.

Reluctantly, Jim had to be the first to move.  He lifted up on his elbows, intending to look at the most gorgeous being he’d ever known, when he felt the stickiness between them grasp at their body hair.  He glanced down a bit, taking in the mess and couldn’t help but remark, “Though you may sprawl out like a cat, looks like we both got plenty of cream.”

Jim laughed in sheer joy at the exasperated look and reproachful eyebrow he got, though the warm amusement that flowed through the bond told a different tale.  “How I do love you, Mister Spock,” he declared, planting a small, lingering kiss to devilishly perfect lips.

Spock stroked a gentle caress along his cheek, declaring equally, “ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, t’hy’la.”_

Desiring to remain connected and bask in their bliss for a little while longer, Jim laid back down, Spock embracing him; another fond memory created by firelight, though hopefully, not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan Translations:  
>   
>  _Ma tu lok e’tum, ashayam. Saudau ish-veh ruhm weh-rom vikuval be’brular t’nash-veh._ : You have a beautiful cock, beloved. It looks even better surrounded by my lips.  
>   
>  _Adun_ : Husband  
>   
>  _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, t’hy’la._ : I cherish thee, t'hy'la.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
